everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmarainbow432
This is also on my user page. So check that out. And leave a message on my wall! I love to make friends! Hi. I'm emmarainbow432. This is my driver page, so, keep reading. Sup guys. This is Emmarainbow432, otherwise known as the walking dictionary. This is my driver page. Character Personality I am nice,smart, and I have great hair. I like to be weird and it's hard to get me embarrassed. I tend to get hurt often, plus I'm the best love consultant ever. Appearance I'm a unicorn with blue tail hair and neon pink mane. My horn is pure glitter. I'm a kid unicorn, so that's kind of cool, but i don't like it when people say that I'm not a unicorn, I mean, would I actually make this stuff up? Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes I guess I have to write my own fairytale, since I missed legacy day. But I'm supposed to be a background unicorn. How does Character Name come into it? I'm a unicorn, so does that make a difference? But my name comes from me being happy like a rainbow and nice like an emma. My last name, 432, comes from me being the 432th person to ever be born with a blue horn. Relationships Family I live with a unicorn herd, and they're pretty nice. Friends I'm a friendly unicorn, but I have a very select few of friends who tolerate me. My friends include Jocklagdagorian, Cirderagoorg, and Kieronion. Jocklagdagorian, has a lot of intriguing personality and always makes jokes.She has light yellow mane and tail and a bright pink horn. Cirderagoorg, is loud and never thinks twice. Her blue mane and tail shines in the light of Unicorn light bulbs. Kieronion, is quiet and kind.she has a pastel mane and tail. Pet My pets include Fretter, who's a talking dog. There's also The Supreme Ruler Of All Koalas, who is my self running shoe. I'm actually kind of bad with animals (I tend to get attacked by big dogs), but I love baby animals that can't ruin the house yet. Romance I'm not allowed to date until I'm 5056 unicorn years, but I do have a crush on Cargaratza, a cute unicorn boy. Outfits I like a mixed variety Basic T-shirt and legging, because I find jeans uncomfortable. Legacy Day I would probably wear a dress that's purple to show my rebel support. Rfsrv.jpg Chijij.jpg Jeijcidn.jpg Okoxwek.jpg Iimjnjht.jpg Quotes Notes * I love Wicked * I am a shipper * I wrote A Mistake, please read it! * My best OC is Duck Girl. * Full House is my favorite old show. * Gravity Falls is my favorite new show. * I don't like Huntlynn. * I think a more fun to watch couple would be Cerise and Hunter. * Mostly because his father tried to kill her father. * I love old Disney Channel * I have a weird thing for comments * I don't like horses. I have no idea why * I have mostly Royal characters. I have no idea how (to escape stereotypical rebel stuff I guess) * I know I don't have to, but I delete most characters after I find out that a character with the same fairytale is to be shown in websodes * I like musicals * I've gotten the "Lucky Edit" award four times * I've had three little kids predict my future job and the results were the Queen of England, the President, and actress. Gallery Chijij.jpg Jeijcidn.jpg Okoxwek.jpg Mayfair.jpg|Guess my favorite musical! Yougotitdudemichelle.jpg|A quote from Full House dat I love Dayearbook.jpg|My OC/canon yearbook Emmaraijbowmeme.jpg|I like minecraft and memes. It works. Bronze 3.png|I won third place in the Razzle contest. Mirror Blog Diary Day One Today is my first day at EAH, and I feel out of place, since I am a unicorn and all. But I'm not the kind to give up. I will make friends with EVERYONE! Day Two Today is my second day at EAH. Did you know that there is a unicorn herd here? Well, I met the unicorn herd and had a good time! My Official And Awesome Ships EAH-wise romance Cedar+Hopper Cerise+Hunter Daring+Blondie Meredith(OC)+Daring Cupid+Dexter EAH bromance Maddie+narrators Abigail Theif(OC)+Little Pigs Duck Girl+ narrators (it would work) Questions that need to be answered in comments Are people born wicked or is wickedness thrust upon them? -credits to the genius script writers of Wicked When does the road actually end?-reference to Where The Road Ends Which should I ship, Cuter or Dexen?-a real problem going on in my head my Wikias that really need users Please check them out via Google or my profile links 1. Ms. Garrison's School For Girls Wikia 2. The Wizard Of Oz Fandom fanfic I have a fanfic series in the form of a septology. The series is called Once Upon The End. The stories include: 1.A Mistake 2.Once Upon A Time 3.A Secret if you want me to.... I can do many things. So I am willing to do things for other users. These "things" include: 1. Drawing characters 2. Designing clothes for characters 3. Helping to flesh out characters 4. Writing diaries or mirror blogs or even character bios 5. Help run a wikia 6. Lots more, so don't be afraid to ask! OCs Duck Girl Linda Goodwitch Alda Old Frederick Foot Avery Maiden Aleta Dance Dee-Dee Twiddle Dum-Dum Twiddle Coco Petunia Pea Cygnet Royauté More coming! WIPs Vivian East Poll Was this fun to read? Yes No Does this wiki allow contests?(just wonderin') Yes No am I the only Cuter supporter? Yes No My fave characters I have different favorite characters for different reasons. awkward faves 1.Cedar is adorable! 2.Hopper is super fun to watch 3.C.A. Is so fun to watch when she's talking with Dexter! wonderland faves 1. Maddie. She is the best. EVER! 2. Lizzie. No explanation needed. guy faves 1. Hopper. Do I need proof? 2.(tied) Dexter and Daring. Dexter is the nerdy kind of guy that I just love, while daring least faves 1. Ashlynn is annoying. 2. Hunter needs to fix his hair. Now. 3. I'm getting tired of Raven. overall faves 1. C.A. Cupid 2. Maddie Hatter 3. Hopper Croakington II Why I like EAH Well, it just seems interesting. possible Avatars, please vote! Qahdiri.jpg|Possibility 1 Shahs.jpg|Possibility 2 Nedswnjwsj.jpg|Possibility 3 Shsbsusb.jpg|Possibility 4 Endinejid.jpg|Possibility 5 Iehjdijei.jpg|Possibility 6 If I were a Fairy Tale I would probably be Sleeping Beauty. I really need a nap. I support cuter. Join the cuter army NOW Title says all Reasons 1. Cupid actually went for it. She tried to talk Dexter into asking her out, but he didn't notice or take a hint. 1b. Raven, meanwhile, showed very little hints. She just was happy when she found out who gave the note. 2. It's soo cute! Both are awkward around their crushes, so if they had a crush in each other, it would be ADORABLE 3. Dexter actually kissed Cupid on the cheek. That means something, right? My Tumblrs http://younotakemycrown.tumblr.com ^Frederick Foot's blog AppleChat Apple chat is a tumblr/wiki based talk show with Apple as the star. Raven, Ashlynn, Hunter, and Cerise as co stars. Leave any topics of conversation in the comments. Category:Driver Category:Emmarainbow432's original characters